Spider-Men Vol 1 4
| StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler1_1 = Sara Pichelli | Inker1_1 = Sara Pichelli | Colourist1_1 = Justin Ponsor | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Mark Paniccia | Editor1_2 = Sana Amanat | Editor1_3 = Jon Moisan | Synopsis1 = The story starts with Nick Fury and Tony Stark trying to figure out Mysterio's technology at the Triskelion. While Tony explains that he'sn having a hard time trying to descipher it, he tells Fury that he's letting Peter to go freely around a world he doesn't know, which Fury replies as a way to atone for the promises he failed to keep to Ultimate Peter. Back at Queens, May and Gwen still are in disbelief upon the presence of Peter in front of them, thinking of him as another lunatic, until Miles arrives to explain the situation to them. Peter laments he even thought to coming, May ends up fainting and Gwen calls MJ to explain what just happened. After a while, May wakes up and listens to Peter, Miles and Gwen talking about the experiences of Ultimate Peter, mentioning when his mind was switched to Wolverine's and how come Peter created his web-shooters. Gwen asks Peter if there is a version of her in his world, which Peter replies as true, although he never mentions that his Gwen is actually dead. He even talks how his MJ is a supermodel in his world, something that makes Gwen a little jealous. May arrives to talk to Peter and learn about how his own Uncle Ben was an influence on him, just like Ultimate Peter's Uncle Ben was, and after finding out thet they both share the mantra of "With Great Power, comes Great Responsibility", May accepts the fact that he is indeed Peter, albeit from another world. After a while, Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents arrive to take Peter to the Triskelion. He bids his farewell to Gwen and May and happily tells them that now he doesn't regret ever coming there. Fury tells Miles to depart but Peter convinces him to let him stay with them. Suddenly, he sees young Mary Jane, who came to see another version of Peter Parker. However it's too sad to see him alive and she runs away. Once Peter arrives to the Triskelion, he and Tony (who even Peter lightly mocks mentioning him that his Tony quit drinking) talk about Mysterio's technology and Miles points out where he might be located, so Fury orders the Ultimates and the Spider-men to suit up and head to battle. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** Numerous unnamed agents * ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * ** ** * Locations: * ** *** *** **** *** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = • Can the Spider-Men stop Mysterio? • Peter Parker comes face-to-face with the family he never had! • ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL MOMENTS IN THE LIVES OF BOTH SPIDER-MEN!!! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included